Audiovisual content commonly used as a powerful storytelling resource. Such content can be used to deliver messages under different topics, such as educational pieces, news, entertainment, promotional campaigns, etc. However, producing and creating effective audiovisual content is a non-trivial task, requiring effort and investments so that the content can deliver the proposed message to the intended audience. Moreover, produced audiovisual content routinely fails in its task nonetheless, generally because the knowledge described in the content is not well-structured, not understandable or straightforward, or fails to engage the audience.